Kill the Hope Brigade
by Alzef137
Summary: Elsword is a knight who fought in the demon invasion of Velder, after he returns to the capital, he have to understand, the enemy is not a demon anymore, nor a nasod, it's humanity itself, they became corrupted, and turned even more monstrous than demon themselves [Idea Project]
1. Kill the Introduction

_The kingdom of Velder. The capital, house of the king and aristocratic of Elrios. Has fallen. Hamel have survived, more than a half sent into the water, but still standing._

_Velder, the capital of the Luresia continent, was burned away by the demon army, this events casted down too many lives, including the king's._

_After the reconstruction, people began to live, or at least begun to try to live as they did before this disastrous incident. But where there was fire, ashes remain, as if the demons weren't enough, a new enemy raised. It wasn't a demon, nor a nasod. He was a human, just like Wally: the prime minister._

_As if the demons weren't enough the prime minister took control of the empire, and everything burned away again_

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword-Lord Knight<strong>

**Elesis-Grand Master**

**(I don't own Elsword [game] or Akame ga Kill)**

* * *

><p>It's not that difficult to imagine, also it's not that difficult to realize why the enormous city looks so different for the young red headed knight. It have grown, rebuild, the once falling capital of the continent have endured difficult times, but now it was prosperous. Elsword arrived when the only civilians were cornered in the Hope Brigade; just to mention that name gives to him that odd sensation in his face, the urge to cry, yet it was softer than when he saw the inferno of the city, -much softer- like if tears would start falling from his eyes like the first time he saw the capital.<p>

Those were troubled days

Even now, the Hope Brigade is still there, in one of the corners of Velder, around the pat to Feita, ready to shelter the people when the time is required. But, if that place were sentient, even itself would wish, that day never comes. Everyone desires that the Hope Brigade would be never necessary again. They fear that day, those were troubled days, and no one was able to see the tomorrow. And in those times, that was just fine.

But now, the city had a different feeling, the city was enjoying of a growing vitality, and traits of the hellish flames almost disappeared in totality. Elsword head to the Imperial Army headquarter. With the title of 'Lord Knight' the respect among people was something really enjoyable, yet he had duties to fulfil, he was summoned by a letter by the new emperor -though, rumors says that the new king is just a brat, and that something's going on in the capital- Elsword was walking, heading to the headquarters, when he saw some posters in one of the walls of the building 'Night Raid' he hummed "Already assassins?" some year have passed, sure, but no one can assure the demons won't come back, that fear is still between the empire, not just the capital, so it was unreasonable, almost foolish, for the young knight.

The authorities have enough problems to take care

"Yes? What can I help you with?" the guy of the quarters said, looking at the teenager, he was dressed like a traveler, obviously from far away, maybe a poor town; the man sighed, he had to deal with brats before, so he was preparing himself to deny him, the blunt teen however took out a letter from his pocket with the sign of the king "Yes, I'm Elsword Sieghart, and I came because I was asked to" Elsword said in a respectful way, the man opened his mouth widely and took the letter hesitating, the middle aged man imagined what would have happened if he had said what was thinking.

He got paler, before him was a teenager Lord Knight, nothing more nothing less!

"Y-Yes sir! Please wait for a moment!" the man disappeared when opened the door behind him, Elsword stood, waiting, arms crossed, in hopes it was unnecessary an official meeting today, the red haired lad was tired of traveling, and just wanted to jump into the bed, even if meal had just passed a couple of hours before. That reminds him, he haven't eaten yet. The path to the capital was far larger than he remembered. Those thoughts were flying around him, when the man, who had dark brown hair and a beard returned with other man. Elsword had to hold the urge to unleash his sword and jump toward that almost inhumanly colossal man.

Why? Why was Banthus there? In that place, in that time

The giant man grinned to the teenager, who was almost trembling from the view, Elsword was sure this man was Banthus, but had several differences, his hair was shorter and darker, the only eye was like Add's but in the other side of his face, a pair of tufts of white hair were located at the sides of his hair, yet the feeling was the same, that necklace was the one which emitted beams against the young knight, even the nasod attachments were there! Elsword gulped "Hello young lad, I'm Captain Ogre, from the Capital Guard, you must be Elsword the Lord Knight" the mockery in his voice was almost a physical thing. Dammit, that voice, that voice that echoed in Elsword's dreams when he wondered why everything started falling in pieces since the El fragment was stolen.

Elsword hardly nodded, Ogre's grin grew and the air around became heavy to breath, Elsword was fighting against the urge of tearing him in pieces right there, right now "Then please follow me, since the city have been growing, we need all the help we can get" as if the young knight had just approved a test, the air became normal again, and Elsword felt more relaxed, maybe he was mistaken, traveling alone can be a stressful task, even more if you are used to fight against flat chested mages and be scolded by a serious yet gentle swordsman.

While following the captain Elsword was thinking about this "Your sister is the head of the Red Knights, yes?" the captain appeared gentler, maybe because Elsword wasn't suspecting about him anymore "Oh, yes, Sis is a strong warrior, I bet she's doing her best" Elsword said, proud of his elder sister. The captain chuckled "Yes, Elesis is doing her best, it would be a great lost if the empire just loses her" that comment was out of place, but Elsword would remember that latter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the palace… An explosion occurred, not big enough to be noticed in the outsides, but when soldiers entered the room they saw a fallen and shaking prime minister near to his chair "Prime Minister!" the young king rushed towards the old man "Are you alright!? Wasn't you in a meeting with lord Valak!?" the man was breathing heavily "Thank you for your consideration your highness but this old man is alright" the warriors helped him to stand up "Yes I was, Syura was right… Next time I meet Valak I won't say 'we want your strength', maybe I should practice the meeting before arrange the next one…" the prime minister coughed "That's the spirit Prime Minister! I'm sure you will convince lord Valak to join the imperial army. You always are able to persuade people!" the old man now chuckled "Thank you, your highness that's the spirit a king should inspire in his men" the brat king nodded "Of course! You taught me that after all!"<p>

* * *

><p>"W-Where am I?" the young knight woke up with a terrible headache, like if he had drank, even if he have never licked a single gout of alcohol in his whole life "So you are awake" he recognized that voice, and just noticed where he was. A long corridor, with a floor of stone… No, it was more like an alley, Elsword shook his head in confusion, why was he in an alley anyways? Ah, yes, the captain invited him to a street restaurant he knew… Elsword facepalmed, he let his guard down, if this just were Altera or Sander, he would be already dead. Now he looked at the captain, the middle aged man was grinning sadistically, and he had a bayonet in his hands… DAMMIT! "Since they got me in Wally's castle I have wanted to see you again Elsword!" so he was, indeed Banthus "You have to pay! You know what feels to be imprisoned!?" the man yelled with extreme anger "No, I have never been in prison, because I'm a <em>knight<em>, and I had never do anything wrong" the man laughed maniacally with that statement "Well… It doesn't cares anymore" Banthus entered in Awakening "You will die anyways" Elsword looked at him in disbelief, his body was heavier than usually, and his movements were slow and weary, yet he was a knight, he have fought in many battlefields, against many enemies, against many forms of life, he have been poisoned before and almost died running out of air, and both things at the same time too, so, swallowing the pain around his body, the young knight stood up and unleashed his triangular sword "Mmmm, maybe I should have taken your weapon, the effect is going to end soon… Still!" the ex-bandit charged towards Elsword "I can't lose!" the red haired lad smirked, driving his sword into a defensive position, Elsword took the blow, only to deflect the big sword of his foe in a higher direction; however the poison was still in his blood, and, when the knight attempted to hit Banthus, the sword almost felt from his right hand, only to be held with both hands "YOU ARE GONNA DIE BRAT!" Elsword tried not to bite his lips because of the effort he was doing; Elsword again deflected Banthus' blow with a horizontal slash, then took the edge of his own sword with the left arm, and with his sword taking a tackling position, Elsword charged on Banthus pushing him back. Unfortunately to Elsword, the bandit reached his sword in time to take the blow with it, the lord knight was stopped by the weight of the man; with an unnatural effort Elsword was able to make Banthus flinch, opening his arms widely the sibling of the red knight slashed twice horizontally, and then stabbed Banthus in the stomach. Blood began to flow out of the middle aged man's body, with a heavy scream the ex-bandit felt to the ground.

Elsword sighed in relief and began to walk away "The effect is almost gone" he commented to himself while opening and closing his right hand, and heard something, Elsword turned quickly around only to see the man standing up and alive "DON'T TAKE ME EASY BRAT" he was about to fire a laser from his necklace when a katana pierced the man's body "Uh?" words started spreading along Banthus' body, the man yelled in pain just to end dying, Elsword recognized to woman before him "Night Raid!" he jumped backwards in a fighting position, the slender girl was about Ara's age "Don't worry, if Ogre was attacking you then you're not my enemy" the girl stated calmly "But you are mine!" the girl sighed and Elsword rushed towards her

With high mastership both teens began to fight with Elsword actively trying to pierce her body, while the girl was just stopping his attacks

"You know why he attacked you?" the girl asked

"Old clashes!" he said grinning in effort

"I am not your enemy" the girl repeated

"But you are mine!" Elsword said again, bashing his sword into hers he attempted to do a Weapon Break, but failed since the katana was far harder than his sword

"No I am not, do you know who I am?" she asked still calm

"You are Akame from Night Raid! You have been killing innocent people!" the lord knight furiously slashed trying to kill her

"Who said that to you? Him? Can you truly believe?" Elsword flinched for the first time, and the black haired girl didn't tried to catch him, instead she kept speaking "The empire is filled with people like him, we are assassins, but we don't kill innocent people" she assured

"I can't trust you" Elsword said bluntly

"Can´t you? Have I ever tried to damage you?" Akame asked in the same way and the knight felt silent "Come with me, I'll explain every part of the story, since Velder felt and was rebuild anew, this time, in a twisted way" Akame put down the katana and extended her hand to him "Please, allow me to open your eyes… Lord Knight"

* * *

><p>The battlefield. The endpoint of love and ego, you will soon be reborn as well, it's wonderful to be like a monster, right?<p>

Uh… No, wrong tragedy. The revolutionary army endured the imperial army's attack, they endured like true warriors and then attacked with all they had. Throats and bodies that split open and widen, the proof of war, left like a bizarre gift to the god of war, the revolution was a success… At least in this battle, a commoner is not happy, even if they won this fight, the war just begun

A dying body of the imperial army, the only thing that can see is a man dressed in black, with the arm of a monster, the soldiers speaks to him, they _respect_ him, he smiles softly to them and comforts them for they loss _Damn_, the soldier thought between life and death, if only they commander was like that… The man was left alone, and walked through the battlefield, was he sad? Why is he sad? Didn´t he won? The dying soldier let out something like a gasp, it was _him_, he was betraying his country for the second time, no, he wasn't, he was betrayed by the country first, the man tried to chuckle

What kind of thought are those?

The commander dressed in black, and the soldier wondered the same, while he understood he didn't, well, he didn't was able to choose anyways, so it's not his fault. He died happily thinking that, but the question remained in his mind until the end

"_Have I helped a little for the peace of this world?"_

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>Hello! Alzef here~ Well, I just want to say a few things before leaving so:<p>

1 I have author's block yay! :D so that's why I haven't updated my others stories yet

2 Like the elsword X Familiar of Zero, if I get a positive reaction from readers I'll keep writing this

3 I'll upload an explanation of the Idea Project, 'cause I don't see it working :/

Anyways Read and maybe review~

-Alzef137


	2. Kill the Meetings

"Come here, so we can discuss things properly"

"…"

The young knight wasn't sure if just using a different hairstyle actually helped her to pass unseen, but apparently, it helped a lot. Akame was using her hair into a ponytail and wearing different clothes and sunglasses, the young knight had to stop himself from laughing, her clothes were now more fashonist, with a light brown gabardine covering her usual black clothes, the sunglasses, with a red color in the border, and using a white bun to tie her hair.

She's not the best at choosing clothes, he can see it.

"So… What do you want to discuss?" the red haired knight went to a restaurant with the assassin, who ordered a lot of food, when she started eating, was even more speechless than before "Hello?" she kept eating "I'm leaving" Elsword stood up, not disposed to wait until she wanted to speak, the guy walked away, passing at her side, then, she grabbed his arm, the red haired stopped, and looked at the girl, who was still, eating, she gulped, swallowing whatever she was eating "Stay" was the only thing she said before bite another portion of meat.

"If you want to say something then do it, if not, then you just can keep eating, you are not wasting my time" the knight said bluntly, the girl finished with that portion "I'm going to speak" this made the knight to snarl, but returned to his seat.

The girl was eating again!

"Enough!" he said really pissed off, the girl waved her hand saying him to wait, and again stopped eating "You haven't been too kind, huh?" Akame said with an emotionless face "You can't make me wait just like that!" the girl made a motion for him to lower his voice.

"Well, first of all, allow me to introduce myself"

"Yes, yes, you are Akame from Night Raid" Elsword said low voice

"Yes, well, Night Raid is an organization that takes quest to kill people, but our targets aren't innocent people… Our targets are people like Ogre" Akame stated "The capital is corrupted, even more than you can think by hearing the stories" Elsword took a deep breath

"Let me guess, but you have something to do with the revolutionary army, yes?" Elsword said closing his eyes in relaxation

"Precisely" the answer was clear and short

"I see…" Elsword's reply was too vague, he wasn't sure what to think; of course he understood Akame's words 'Can you really trust them?' obviously not, yet he couldn't believe Akame either, the young knight closed his eyes, hands holding his head while resting it in the table, thoughts about the whole situation gathered in his mind, the whole situation was a mess of information, and, because he just got informed about the apparently skirmish, when he puts the pieces together it just doesn't makes sense.

Elsword growled, the more he thinks about it, the more confused he gets, Akame noticed this and cautiously looked at his face, she kept staring until the red haired knight opened his eyes, sighing with annoyance "I still don't get, please, enlighten me" he finally said returning the stare, Akame inhaled lifting her shoulders in a somewhat surprised motion, but quickly nodded.

"After the Demon Invasion in Velder… Or better said, when the demons killed the king, a great evil started spreading around nobles, you already guess how they reacted to the loose of their position, in the end, they wanted to be saved first, and this way the initial conflict started" Elsword nodded, he could understand the noble's disinterest in others aside from themselves "Without a king to rule, an astute man made his movement: the prime minister put in the throne a kid".

"A kid!?" Elsword was shocked at the statement "How the hell the Council even allowed such a thing!?"

"Well, that's what bothers everyone, just think how much influence that man had, and has, because even now, he is behind all the madness that is happening, not only in the capital, but throughout Luresia itself, I cannot tell you for sure, but if I'm guessing right, then the Council isn't the same me anymore".

"What!? I thought the Council survived the assault…" Elsword looked down "I guess thinking that was too optimistic huh?"

"Do you believe me now?" Akame asked giving him a suspicious look

"I have to be honest, I heard, mostly from bandits that something weird was happening after these walls" Elsword was referring to the Capital's ones "I thought they were evil people, but what you tell me just confirms my suspects, they are just people on the merge of desperation" Akame nodded, then she stood up "Are we done talking?" the red haired knight asked.

"No, I'm heading to Night Raid's HQ, you are coming with me" Akame said starting walking

"Are you going to show your base to someone you almost don't know?" Elsword asked smiling at the thought

"Sure I don't know you" she turned to face him "But one of our commanders from the army believes in you" Akame stated bluntly, this made Elsword curious

"Who?" he simply asked

"The Veteran Commander, of course" Akame answered

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Kill the meetings<strong>

* * *

><p>"To think Akame would be the one to find you, young Lord Knight" Najenda, the boss of Night Raid greeted Elsword, he studied her with the gaze, silver hair, with an eye patch in the right eye, in her right arm, a robotic replacement was grabbing a piece of meat, her arm was green, and remembered him a little to the Over Taker's arm, the young knight passed his gaze through the whole room, aside from the boss and Akame herself (who changed to her normal clothes again), two men and three women were looking at him, each one so different from the other that Elsword wondered if they worked well together.<p>

"So you just brought him here, huh?" the pink haired girl said, Elsword returned his gaze towards her, she was looking at him too, and studied his appearance, then, closed her arms and made a 'hmp' noise "Well, I don't approve him" she said arrogantly, Elsword almost felt to the floor.

Then he chuckled

"That's hilarious miss, no one who is in their senses would say that" Elsword stated just as a comment, yet it had the effect he wanted, the girl seemed affected by his words "Are you saying I am retarded!?" she enquired angrily, Elsword sighed as if he was threating a little kid "No, I'm just saying I'm worthy enough" again he spoke with that calm tone, smiling softly added "With that said, I don't need your approbation" that made the girl grit her teeth "You should be begging for my approval! I'm not letting you join Night Raid otherwise!" that made Elsword mutter something in confusion.

"You want me to join the revolution?" Elsword asked not too surprised

"Wait, wait, wait…" the green guy -A/N: seriously, why is Rubback green themed?- said moving his hands as a windshield "We don't want you to join _the revolution_, we want you to join _Night Raid_ instead" that statement was something so unexpected that took Elsword three full seconds to process it, once he did, the revelation made Elsword flinch and stepped back as result.

"What!?" that reaction was already expected to some extent, so the black haired man, a tall and muscular man walked to Elsword "Don't worry Elsword, we understand this is new for you, but as Akame told you, we are not evil, I can understand what you are thinking, so at least you can try it out, right?" his voice was gentle, for some reason, his warm words made Elsword calm a little.

"I am a knight, a warrior, a soldier, my skills are not meant for killing" he said bowing a little

"As I said, I can understand, me and boss were soldiers too, the trick is to get used to it" the man put his arm on the knight's shoulder

"Even though boss doesn't kills, she just orders u-"the blond woman, with an excessive provocative outfit was hit in the head with the robotic arm of Najenda "Hmp" the woman groaned and grabbed her head as if it was going to fall.

"Well, I'm aware of it, and I certainly understand, the assassination requires certain skills, a few ones, but if you lacks them then you are doomed" Najenda explained with a comfortable smile "Yet there will be times when we are going to make incursions in very dangerous places, because we need to kill someone carrying troops to protect themselves, if not an whole army, times like that your skills would be certainly welcomed" Najenda stated, looking for the young knight's reaction.

"And when there's no raid to take care of?" his tone made Najenda smile even more, he was getting convinced little by little

"You will be here, training, cleaning, I don't know, even murders have free time you know? Also the HQ have to be protected, so if you stay here, the probabilities of getting invaded are near to zero" Najenda answered, letting the words enter in the boy's limit of the understanding.

"Wouldn't I be better in the revolutionary army?" Elsword asked

"You want your sister dead?" this time a purple haired girl with glassed was the one who spoke "Do you want the empire to blame your sister for your actions? At least here you can hide, you are officially dead, but it's obvious that the empire knows you are alive and kicking, it would be obvious for you to join the revolutionary army, if that happens then you are just giving them a reason to destroy Elesis, who is still righteous" she stated calmly making Elsword look to the floor in anger.

Yet she was not lying

"You… are right" no words could be said after

"I know this is something really serious, so I have to ask you to, at least, think about it" Najenda said crossing her arms

"Okay" Elsword simply said, still concerned

"Well then, it's dangerous to return, so we are preparing a room for you, Akame" Najenda turned to face the girl she was speaking to

"Got it" said girl walked to a corridor and went to make preparations

* * *

><p>"…Colonel Edan is coming to the meeting you asked him, prime minister, he agreed to meet you, yet he have still some… troubles, to take care of, so when he is able to come, he would send a message so the arrangements are done in time and form… This is the end of the information" the messenger wreathed the papyrus again and bowed before the old man.<p>

"Good to know, now, what kind of news you have about the fight in the northeast?" the prime minister asked while biting a piece of meat, with a hand in his back he was standing next to the young king, with that smile of him, the man knew that the king could understand what was going on, but precisely because he knew it he asked, the young king have been educated by no one aside from him, so the prime minister knew the royal kid as if he was a part of his hand.

"Bad news mister Prime Minister, the spies sent an alarming note: The Black Crow won the fight and it's advancing, his forces are still far away from the capital, but when he goes, he gets followers, so, the tacticians speculates that when he reaches our walls, his army would be large enough to actually conquer the city" the tone of the messenger denoted little fear, if not zero of it, after all he was just a commoner, just like the so called 'Black Crow'.

"No if we can trap him in the northern ice, please give a message to Commander Esdese, tell her about the situation, and give to me the letter, I'll instruct her to intercept Raven the sooner she can" the man fondled his beard, taking another bite of the meat he looked at the young king "What do you think about this your highness?" the green haired boy looked at his mentor.

"Well, I can see Raven's forces are strong, but I can't understand why he gets so many followers? Aren't people supposed to defend their lands? Then why they leaves the empire and adds themselves to the revels' forces?" he looked down wondering about it.

"Your highness, remember that the Black Crow is a commoner" the young king looked at the old man, searching for an explanation "He rejects us nobles, most, if not all his men are just commoners, just like him, they want our power, they want our life style as if they owe it, they are just peasants who believes they are too important to their conditions when they are clearly not"

"Ah, I see, so there is just too many ambitious people…"

"One more thing prime minister" the messenger said, and both royals looked at him "Hamel sent a letter saying that Prince Seiker is coming, our telescopes can already see Hamel's ship… What should we do?"

"Hamel is just allied with the rebels, they just want to buy time to the revolutionary army approach enough to our territory" the prime minister told the little king "What should we do, your highness?"

"Hmm, if Hamel is allied with the bad guys then it can't be helped" the little kind closed his eyes wondering, then he opened them with resolution "Order our men to sink that ship into the deepest of the sea!"

The prime minister grinned "A wise choice your highness" then he added "Do as he say, his words are order, and his commands are law!" the old prime minister said giggling nervously.

* * *

><p>It was midnight and the prince of Hamel couldn't sleep. He was sat looking at the ocean in the white ship designed in Hamel. Even if he wanted to, he wasn't able to sleep, he was sent by his father as a representative to ma arrangements with Velder. Yet, what people said, and travelers reported, it was no longer a safe zone, and it was even worse since humans were living there.<p>

When he thinks about it, he prefers when demons are the enemy, not humans.

At least he have a motive to fight. He's a guardian, is not in his creed to kill humans, yet, if what people say it's true, then he would have to stand against the evil, no matter what form it takes. Hell he fought against his father, and _won_; of course, there was the Elgang to help him, there were Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Ara, Elesis, even the mad nasod researcher, even Add helped him to defeat his father and return him to his senses. Now he took his title as prince of Hamel he haven't seen his friends again, he know Rena returned to the elves realm, and Eve is in Altera, rebuilding the Nasod kingdom.

He feels lonely.

Looking at the sky, the lights of the star illuminated his face and intensified the shadows of his surroundings…. "What?" Chung quickly stood up, the stars shouldn't shine so much, and surely shouldn't get bigger and bigger, oh, no, they weren't, they were just getting closer…

"…!?" Chung desperately ran to the captain's place "There's something coming!" he yelled, he screamed so everyone could get up and make something "Prince Seiker!?" the captain was looking in the telescope "Missiles are coming our way!" without losing a moment Chung jumped from the cabin to the roofless part of the ship "Freiturnier!" the guardian stone glowed and freed the white armor, which placed itself in Chung's body.

Taking the Destroyer with both hands, he pointed to the sky "Dread Chase!" he started shooting missiles, which spread in three little missiles each one and aimed by its own to the incoming threat; the sky was covered by explosions, each one bigger than the previous, the canons of Hamel's ship activated and started bombarding against the flying projectiles, in an attempt to protect the people aboard. Chung then creates a protective field against the bombs that weren't destroyed, his Wonder Wall started receiving damage in no time, he also casted the Tactical Field to support the last barrier, yet the bombs didn't appeared to cease coming, and he casted another Dread Chase to destroy them.

"At maximum speed get us out of here!" the captain yelled to the engine officers, he could say how the barriers were starting breaking, as they time was escaping, Chung re-casted both the Tactical Field and the Wonder Wall, buying more time to them.

This at the cost of tons of mana potions. There was no way to cast so expensive skills in succession, even with the Tactical Field recovering his mana

"Dread Chase!" once more he commanded his missiles against the foe's, pointing to the sky, and then he saw it. There in the sky, a floating ship, it was almost invisible due to the darkness of the night, but the armor's vision was clear enough to let the prince see that floating transport. And then he saw a single object falling, it was conic, like the tip of a giant spear "No…" automatically he casted a Wonder Wall, which just had time to protect its caster. And then, the nuclear felt to the ship, with its explosion, everything obliterated, the whole ship disappeared in a massive explosion.

* * *

><p>"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, when the informants told me that they succeed I didn't expected this" the Prime Minister said, eating in a personal meeting table, he swallowed a piece of whatever he was eating "Don't misunderstand me, please, it's a pleasure to see you alive" the other man nodded, around his age he took a taste of his drink "Indeed, I'm glad too, Altera maybe is a beautiful place, yet it's really dangerous with all those corrupted nasods around…" this made the old minister giggle "Well, I'm looking forwards to work with you…"<p>

"Lord Wally"

"Yes, me too, the bombarding was a perfect time to test my newfound nasod technology" Wally grinned and the Prime Minister did the same, he took his cup and raised it "For the Velder Kingdom" Wally nodded and raised his cup too "For the Velder Kingdom"

* * *

><p>-Elder Village-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hoffman, someone wants to meet you"<p>

"Oh? Please give me a moment" the middle aged man walked down the stairs to see a purple haired girl waiting for him "Little Aisha!" the man chuckled happy to see the magician "Can I offer you anything?"

"Coffee… I'm in a rush but thought it would be nice to say hi" the magician said happily

"A rush? You surely takes things seriously" Hoffman said while handing her a cup of coffee

"Yes, since I joined the revolutionary army I have been really busy" she said using her magic to put some sugar in her cup

"You know, we in Elder are in debt with you all, we have been sending supplies to the Black Crown, you know you can count on us, we just ask… discretion" Hoffman said nervously

"Yes, of course" Aisha answered, Hoffman smiled

"You have grown little Aisha I hope you the best"

"Yes, thank you, how have you been here? Any news?" Aisha started drinking her coffee

"Well, we are alright, since lord Wally's castle keeps working we uses a little of nasod technology, also, I heard some rumors, mister Lowe and lady Noah haven't been around Velder recently, not even in the arena…" Hoffman explained

"Wait, you said Wally's castle works?" Aisha said surprised

"Yes, why?" Hoffman couldn't understand why Aisha was worried

"The castle needs someone to maintain it" she looked serious to him "Who's living in Wally's castle?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ha,ha,ha,ha! Even if I have this much power this 'Nasod Armor' fits me as a ring! Kya,ha,ha,ha,ha"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Raven-Veteran Commander<strong>

**Aisha-Elemental Master**

**Chung-Tactical Trooper**

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>Hello there! I'm glad I'm writing this! I personally think this is a good crossover, and even the fic got less followers than my FoZ fic I'm writing it because the reviews are worthy to! So, what do you think? Suggestion and constructive critics are welcome!<p>

R&R

-Alzef137


	3. Kill the Encounters 1

_Slashing through the pat, cutting the enemies so the reinforcements could pass_

"_Aisha!" the Veteran Commander yelled when a dark portal opened in the sky, the girl turned to see the dark hole starting to get bigger "Got it!" she pointed her staff towards the objective, conjuring a magical circle "Magical Missile!" an aquamarine colored energy sphere was casted, and levitated to the objective, Aisha turned to the main battle, more and more glitter were coming and she had to kept giving support._

_There was no need to keep her attention in the portal, the magic sphere hit the dark portal, piercing it, then started making circles in the sky, hitting the dark portal in the process, its height started decreasing until the portal of darkness disappeared, then the missile rushed towards a group of glitter archers._

_Magic is useful in these kind of moments_

_Meanwhile both the Tactical Trooper and the Lord Knight were using their respective weapons the block the incoming attacks from the little demon, the spriggan wasn't big at all, yet it was proving why it was the 'knight' of the demon army, clenching, both teens endured the powerful and quick blows from the armored demon, while behind them Raven and Rena were sending ranged attacks; the Night Watcher casted a trap of roots, which got the Spriggan, unable to move, the little demon let out a horrible screech "Now is the time!" the Sakra Devanam yelled, everyone attacked the little demon, the devilish knight covered itself, enduring the blows, the fire, the arrows, the missiles, no matter the force of the attack, no matter its little height, it was little affected by the efforts of the Elgang._

_A champion of the demon world indeed_

_An ominous sound was heard by the Elgang, and the blood of the whole team froze, a dark portal opened to its fullest, the Spriggan jumped twice, and from the back of its neck, the shadow of its true form emerged, with a phantom noise, it extended its arms "COVER!" Chung went into shielding position, Aisha casted a Statue of Glory, meanwhile, the Grand Master casted her Victory Sword, and using the long spiritual sword, started hitting the dark hole._

_The demon started attacking with the phantom body, hell felt upon the Elgang, and then, Elsword woke up_

* * *

><p><strong>Kill the Encounters 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Morning" the red haired knight yawned, he joined Akame in the kitchen and started helping by cutting the carrots in one of the tables. Several weeks have passed since Elsword started living with the Night Raid's members, even if he haven't decided yet to join or not, the memebers showed themselves patient with the boy's choice. In the other hand, Elsword quickly got used to help around, after all, he would had feel guilty if he hadn't do something to help them when they allowed him to stay.<p>

"Oh, good morning Elsword" Akame had already started cocking, she appeared as always, while Elsword appeared still sleepy, with his hair even more messy than normally and yawning every certain time, how she was able to do something like that was a mystery for the young knight, as far as he knows Akame is not capable of doing magic at all, so she is not doing as Aisha used to.

Aisha… Remembering about her made Elsword to feel nostalgic, and not only Aisha, he thought about his friends, his allies, the bounds he forged while searching for the El, and when encountered the demon army.

Yet, he knew everything was alright, Najenda told him that both Raven and Aisha were in the Revolutionary Army, and Elesis was with them in secret, when the trials finished Rena returned to her world, and even before that, Add went to the past, to try to save his family; Eve returned to Altera, with her emotions slowly returning, she felt disappointed by the Nasod Researcher's actions, inertly she wanted Add to help her to rebuild the Nasod kingdom, more than one of them suspected she had feelings for him. Chung returned to Hamel, where he started doing what princes tends to do. The only one missing was Ara, yet Elsword knew the Haan girl won't let herself captured or defeated, without even counting her still missing brother.

* * *

><p>"Uh? Are you going anywhere?" Elsword asked, he was helping Akame to make the dinner<p>

"Yes! We are going to a mission" Bulat said cheerfully

"Meanwhile the newbie is keeping here!" Mein said in a mocking tone "Keep cutting that while we work~" she smiled full of confidence

"Who's the newbie?" Elsword shook his head "I haven't agreed to join" Mein remembered the fact and was about to reply, yet Elsword cut her out "Also I'm quiet experienced, I'm a Lord Knight, remember that, we are not equals" Elsword stated not even turning to face her; Mein's checks turned red with ire, and was about to take Pumpkin when Sheere stopped her "Not here Mein" she simply said "That damn boy! He must be punished!" Elsword turned to face her.

"You wanna pick a fight? _Brat?_" Elsword allowed himself to speak like he usually did before earning his title, the question made Mein to clench "When we return I'll DESTROY YOU!" Mein yelled in anger, Elsword returned to his task "Ok, do your best" and like that, Elsword made Mein lose her composure for the third time in the day. She was worse than Aisha when it comes to the ego, yet, it's easier to end safely while making her really angry, Elsword chuckled, the few days he expended in Night Raid was quiet fun, maybe he just missed his comrades.

"You should be deciding soon" Akame commented, taking a piece of chicken and eating it "We are being soft with you because we really appreciate your help, but if you won't join then say it already" she started washing the vegetables, still with a poker face, as if she was just doing a comment.

"Yeah, you are right" Elsword said "When they come back I'll tell them"

"Are you joining then?" Akame turned to see his answer, Elsword nodded

"Until the things about sis are clear at least, then, depending of the situation I'll change to the army, I'm not an assassin after all" Akame nodded, and smiled softly "Welcome then" Elsword heard Akame whisper that and he chuckled softly "Thanks" he whispered too.

* * *

><p>"Order the retreat!" waving his nasod arm, Raven turned to face his soldiers "Commander Raven!? What's the problem?" one of the men in charge asked, Raven's features darkened "It's Esdeath's squad"<p>

"Yosh, yosh, let's see what the Black Crow have for me" the blue haired general grinned "I hope this battle will be fun at last" her army was approaching to Raven's quickly covering the field with their steps.

"Commander, we won't be able to escape at this rate!" the man yelled to his superior, because they were separated, between the mass of people, Raven thought about it just a moment, then looked at his left arm, then nodded to himself, turned to face all his men "I'm buying time, general Esdeath is known because she have something with war, so I'll challenge her, you escape!" everyone looked horrified at the statement and started to reply "We are going with you!" they started yelling, Raven chuckled "C'mon guys, I promised to keep you all alive" then he smiled at them "Go, you have families to return with, you must live for them" his men looked down, knowing more than well Raven's story, the first to nod was one of his men in charge "Yes Commander Raven!" putting the right arm in the heart, as a meaning of respect, one by one started agreeing "Good, let's go, I'm seeing you latter" and like that, Raven walked away.

"Oh? What's this?" Esdeath was looking with the help of binoculars, the lonely figure of the commander dressed in black "Why is he alone? Is this some kind of trap?" one of the soldiers asked, Esdeath grinned "No, he have a determined look… I'm going alone too" she took a horse and rushed to meet Raven, no one replied, they knew Esdeath could not be defeated, even with some kind of trap.

* * *

><p>"I have to congratulate you for your brave behavior" Esdeath greeted the half nasod, he, in the other hand, had a relaxed look, breathing heavily to keep his blood cold "Or you came to die?" Esdeath looked disappointed, yet Raven didn't answered, he kept silent, searching for his reason to fight, quickly finding it, he opened his eyes, with a determined look, he took his big blade in the right hand, and opened the left <em>"I must fight on... for those I care for...!"<em> with that thought, the memories of the Elgang arrived to his mind, his soldiers too… He can't die now.

"The Revolutioneer of Nasod's Flame" Esdeath said "The Commander of Flames, Raven, the Black Crow… Proof me those titles' meaning!" casting a storm of ice, Esdeath rushed towards the man before her, with her rapier in hand she hit him, just to be blocked by the blade, Raven looked at her, and then turned to the ice falling from the sky "Canon Blade!" pointing his nasod arm, Raven released a large fireball, which traveled through the sky, and made the ice disappear "Not bad" Esdeath smiled, that evil smile was something Raven wanted to avoid so bad…

They started fighting with just their weapons, the clashes of the swords could be heard far away in the distance, both fighters were so skilled that they appeared like they were dancing, sending blows to the other, they would dodge or block the hit and send a retaliate, just to be dodged or blocked. Esdeath casted a road of ice that traveled towards Raven, he jumped and pointed his nasod arm towards the floor and started shooting a barrage of explosive shells, the ice was cleaned by the nasod fire, Raven landed near to Esdeath just to squat, dodging her rapier, he quickly stood up and used Shadow Step, dodging a giant spike of ice that emerged from the floor, he threw three grenades, which Esdeath kicked, they exploded and freed some flames in the floor, Esdeath looked at the flames thinking about something "That fire… Won't consume itself so easily, right?" she looked around, the fire from the nasod arm was still there, Raven didn't answered, his left arm already in overheat, with its bents opened to let the fire come out. Raven ran to Esdeath and jumped, sending a blow that Esdeath blocked, then pushed him backwards, she then threw a blow with the weapon, Raven blocked it with his blade and used his arm as a flamethrower, Esdeath chuckled, squatting to dodge the flames, Raven stopped letting the fire out and turned to let an incoming ice missile pass without harming him, Esdeath charged again, and he punched her in the face with the hot arm, she barely blocked it with a little piece of ice, and then let the ice storm appear again.

"That again, huh?" he said annoyed

"At least you speak to me!" Esdeath grinned

Raven imbued his sword with fire, with an upwards cut, the sword shot a bird made from fire "Ignition Crow!" the fire crow traveled forwards, vaporizing the ice, Esdeath groaned, her ice ability have never been outmatched before "I like this!" she started sending ice bullets relentlessly, Raven used the flamethrower again, putting the nuclear core of the nasod arm to work even harder, Raven groaned as the flames damaged him; with a war cry, he sent a blow to Esdeath, she jumped and used the blade to go higher, she then casted a giant pile of ice, Raven jumped and opened his arm, the ice was so big that he had to rely into a desperate tactic.

He touched the ice with the arm, still in the air "GIGA PROMINENCE!" at first nothing happened, but then the ice turned red. An overheated bunch of geysers appeared in the opposite part of the giant ice, Esdeath gasped and barely covered herself in ice, in the other hand, Raven landed, with just pieces of ice falling with him, snow felt to the ground mixed with water. A big piece of snow was used to make the flames of the overheat disappear, Raven put his hand inside the snow and the overheat stopped. The snow gather before they encounter was already clean, with the nasod flames remaining it couldn't be helped.

The Black Crow stood up, panting, he grabbed the left arm, he felt great pain, yet in couldn't be helped, while Esdeath was still nearly unharmed, she walked slowly towards him "Is that all?" she asked with a look of boredom "Not even nearly!" he mentally prepared himself to take a lot of damage from his nasod arm.

"C'mon Raven!" Esdeath rushed towards him, Raven raised his nasod arm, which was engulfed in flames, Esdeath made the air colder, and sent a blow directed to Raven's stomach, the man took the blow, yet blood came in a little amount, Esdeath opened her eyes widely "What!?" Raven grinned "My arm is not my only nasod part" he then punched Esdeath in the face, with fire he punched one, two, three times, because she moved herself Raven changed the target to her stomach, and when he stopped punching, without losing a moment he made a crescent slice in the same place, Esdeath started bleeding from the cut, looking at the man, not believing someone managed to injury her.

"You… Aren't bad at all" her expression darkened, and then grinned madly "Let's see if you can take this!" she yelled full of insanity, she casted a nearly infinite amount of giant ice pillar, Raven looked at the sky, full of fear not knowing what to do.

"Ancient Fire" a magic flame was casted, appearing as the most gigantic pillar of fire ever seen, it engulfed the ice and leaved nothing more than vapor, a red haired lady landed, dressed in a freely style the Blazing Heart smiled to her fellow commander "Raven, I'm covering you, just as in the old times"

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>I'll explain, the Elsword character are going to have two of their classes abilities, and they will appear different, for example, Elesis appears as the Grand Master in public, but in the Revolutionary Army she appears like the Blazing Heart. Of course I'll say which classes I'm going to use, let's see if you figure out!<p>

TMCraze: Thank you :3 it's because of you I turned the fic into a serie in the first place, I hope you really enjoy the fic!

P.D. I was planning to write not just Esdeath's and Raven's fight, and Elesis wasn't supposed to appear… But the chapter would be too long for my standards so I cut here, I hope you don't mind.

P.D. 2 I'm not used to write fighting scenes... How it went? I appreciate your coments, ideas and suggestions!

R&R

-Alzef137

**EDIT. Fixed some errors**


	4. Kill the Encounters 2

"So the information was correct" Esdeath said with her features darkened "You was secretly helping the Revolutionary Army" her fellow commander chuckled, the red haired woman was standing up before her, with Raven behind, with a confident posture, smiling as if the situation was nothing.

Even if in reality, it was big enough. Like they were in the north, the land should have been covered with snow, yet Elesis' last attack, and some of Raven's cleaned all the snow in a really big ratio, just as if an explosion from Dragon Ball had been caused there; not even plants were there, the three fighters were stepping in the bare dirt, still hot and letting out some vapor from the Blazing Heart's Hyper Active skill.

Esdeath grinned with malice "Alright, so now I'm able to kill you without anyone complaining" the statement made the red haired knight chuckle "What is so funny?" the blue haired woman asked

"The possibility of you killing me" Elesis giggled "You sure are confident, I congratulate you for your brave behavior" the Blazing Heart closed her eyes "Unfortunately, this is our last meeting… General Esdeath"

* * *

><p><strong>Kill the Encounters 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"We-are-back~" what Akame and Elsword first heard after the noise of a door opening and closing was the mocking tone of Mein's voice. When the young knight turned to see why she had such a tone, he found himself looking at a really dark grin; the pink themed girl was holding the case of Pumpkin on her left shoulder with something similar to Vegeta's Scouter in her left eye "Oh, hello Elboy, you haven't forgot our duel, right?" her voice deflected confidence, by the tone, Elsword figured out that their mission went okay "No I haven't" was his vague answer, looking away without interest, Mein mocked "I am going to show you to respect your superiors" she announced with confidence, Elsword sighed "Again, I am a Lord Knight, what title you earn to think I am lesser than you?" he asked pointing out something pretty obvious. The question took Mein out of her bubble of self-confidence.<p>

"W-Well I am a genius sniper!" she announced.

"So your title is 'Genius Sniper', right?" Elsword asked with irony "I was expecting something cooler" he commented, as if he was speaking to himself.

"Sh-Shut up! I'm going to punish you anyways so you won't be able to mock about your title anymore" the pink haired girl pointed to the red haired knight, he, in the other hand, sighed again unpleased with the girl's attitude.

"Let's go then" he left what he was grabbing and walked away to the training room.

"Oh~ this will be funny!" Leone said cheerfully and Bulat nodded.

"Wait, Elsword you will fight Mein and her teigu?" Sheele asked a little worried, said guy turned to face her.

"Yes, why?" he calmly asked.

"That means you are going to use your sword?" the purple haired woman asked.

"No, I still have my sword from when I left the training quarter in Ruben" he answered smiling "So I won't injure her that bad" Elsword smiled.

"You understand Mein have possibilities of killing you, right?" the black haired man asked with a serious yet kind tone; a mixture Elsword missed so much that he couldn't help but imagine an arms crossed Blade Master speaking to him, even if Raven's and Bulat's appearances had nothing in common. Night Raid got surprised when Elsword smiled to the man before him with so much familiarity, mixed with happiness and gentility.

"Of course" Elsword voice denoted comfort, then his features hardened with determination "She can try" he missed in noticing Bulat's soft blush.

* * *

><p>Elsword walked to his room and changed clothes. He picked his Sword Knight costume; the clothes making him remember about the adventures with the Elgang. He then grabbed his sword, a rectangular one without any edge or tip, the edges were red, like the handle, the "body" of the sword was white, with some scratches proving the constant use the sword underwent. When he was ready he met Night Raid in the training room.<p>

Mein was waiting for him, with the weapon already in hands "You ready?" she asked seriously. Elsword walked to the other side of the ground; grabbing the sword with the right hand, he assumed a fighting stance and nodded.

Akame stepped in the center of one of the sides "Go" immediately after the word left her mouth, the spiky haired knight started running towards the pink haired teigu user; Mein pointed Pumpkin's canon against the running man and shoot a single energy bullet. Elsword rolled, hitting the ground with the back of one of his shoulders, dodging the bullet in the process, the young knight quickly stood up, preparing his weapon to hit the girl.

But Mein is not a fool, when she saw the sword too close to her, she blocked the guy's blow with pumpkin "As I said-!" she aimed to his face, still blocking the weapon, the red haired knight opened his eyes widely in astonishment when he sensed the danger "I am a genius sniper!" she then released the energy burst; Elsword barely dodged it by rolling to one of his sides.

"His fighting style" Bulat commented "Is really systematic, he must have trained really hard to get the title of 'Lord Knight'" Bulat stated, analyzing the fight.

Elsword kept a short distance between him and the pink haired girl, even if he wasn't able to damage her at all. The knight had to endure the urge to just crush Mein's head, as the girl continuously mocked about his abilities, and the task of resisting the urge became harder and harder.

"Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance for me Elboy!" Mein started shooting faster, leaving Elsword with no time to retaliate, making him just jump around as if he was trying to stomp a bug or something similar "If you can't continue then say it already!" she started laughing with the feeling of power running through her veins; but the young knight wasn't hearing her, Elsword focused his attention in dodging the energy bursts, and, time to time, his steps led him closer to the Night Raid's sniper, who was so proud about herself that didn't noticed. Elsword grinned when he arrived to the desired spot; not wasting a second, Elsword hardened his body, making a red outline appear around his body, the next energy bullet hit him with all its might.

"Ouch!" Lubbo commented closing one eye, Mein stopped shooting.

"You know, that was pretty stupid, even for you" Mein said looking disappointed to the now covered in dust position where the Lord Knight should be. That was a mistake.

From the dust, launched and spinning forwards vertically, the Lord Knight hit with his sword the sniper, who barely covered with her teigu; astonished, confused and with other emotions, Mein stared at the unharmed red haired guy, who grinned more widely when they eyes met "Grit the teeth" his comment stroke Mein's ears just before he started attacking. With two heavy hits Elsword succeed on making Mein loose her stance, and with a light uppercut the girl released the teigu. The Lord Knight charged his sword, preparing for the impact, Mein just had time to close her yes "Mega Slash!" the sound of hitting something really hard echoed around the training arena, everyone stared in shock "Is Mein dead!?" Lubbo asked.

No, she wasn't.

Before her, a white haired masked man was holding the sword with one hand "Hello Elsword" Glave greeted the knight, who dashed backwards when the man released his sword "Glave, why are you here?" he asked with a polite yet pissed off tone.

"Kukuku, if I haven't come then you would have killed the lady" the man said cheerfully "But I came because maybe this is yours" if everyone was confused, then they beliefs went to the trash when the space and time protector opened his hand and opened a portal, from where a figure came out. As if he was sleep the figure of a young man appeared; dressing a white damaged armor, Chung came out from Glave's portal "Chung!" Elsword rushed to take is comrade "I found him when he was about to run out of air" Galive explained "Because you have given me a generous amount of cubes I am returning him to you" Elsword looked at the man "No one of you is dying in my dimension" the sound of unsheathing weapons sounded around the talking weirdo, when Glave stared with his only visible eye he chuckled at the sight.

Night Raid prepared themselves to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Glave said and snapped his fingers, the whole training room turned into the space, and the group appeared standing on a platform. The sound of a metallic echo arrived to everyone's ears "Glave!" Elsword yelled with fear "Return us!" Glave started laughing "Yes, yes" he snapped his fingers again just in time to make the dimension disappear before a gigantic metallic dragon crashed to the platform.

"So, take care of him, _okay?"_ when they returned, just the man's voice was heard before everything fell in absolute silence.

"What the hell happened!?" Lubbo was the one, who finally broke the silence "One moment we were her, and the other we are in the space!" he was really pale, just as the others. Leone washed away the fear of her "By the way, who is he?" she asked to Elsword crossing her arms.

"His name is Chung" and seeing that they didn't recognized him he added "Chung Seiker" another moment of silence followed the statement, until surprise ran through their faces "Prince Seiker!?" the yelled at the same time "Wait, wait, wait! Why was prince Seiker with that weirdo, and why is he so wounded?" Lubbo asked in panic "Don't know" Elsword replied disappointed "Everything was so sudden I wouldn't be able to explain" a big 'hmm' followed that statement, the Night Raid members decided first to aid the young guardian. A few hour latter Chung was resting on a bed, with his wounds treated and still unconscious "He should be fine if he rests" Akame informed to the waiting knight; Elsword was nervous and was sitting in the living room with the arms together, crossing his fingers in an anguished motion "But he won't be able to move any time soon, it's imperative that he rests, I'll inform the boss when she's…"

"Guys! I'm here!" both teenagers turned confused to see their boss appearing with a really happy expression.

"Yo, boss!" Leone greeted happily, as if nothing happened before "You are pretty cheerful right now, did something good happened?" Bulat appeared after the blond girl, followed by Lubbo and Mein, the green haired guy smiled "Najenda-san what is that you are hiding?" the boy pointed to her right arm, which was covered with a cape "Oh, so you noticed?" the silver haired woman asked happily "Well, yeah, it's arm after all" Mein said pointing out the obvious. Najenda didn't cared. And she showed to them what was being hid, a 'wow' ran through their mouths with the only exception being Elsword, who stared at the new arm of his new boss.

It was completely black, with screws holding it up, the back of the hand was an orange orb with a pale glow, with something like a canon hole in the middle of the palm. Elsword found himself staring with surprise at the Over Taker's nasod arm "Najenda-san…" the red haired knight slowly whispered "Where did you get that arm?" his question seemed to feel weird to her "Why do you ask?" the knight approached and grabbed the robotic limb "This is Raven's" he stated with a tone of respect, when he stared at the new user, Najenda nodded, the looked at her subordinates "This is the Black Crow's old nasod arm" she raised the limb for emphasize "Is he… dead?" Akame asked and Najenda shook her head in denial "No, this is his _old_ arm, it's the proof of his trust on us" Bulat smiled "To think a so important character would rely on us".

"That's why we can't fail" Najenda took the opportunity to say a few words of encourage "Let's give our best!"

When they returned to their tasks Elsword spoke to Najenda "Do you realize how dangerous this weapon is?" his tone denoted anguish, looking at the arm as if it was some kind of dangerous beast that would attack them at the minimum show of weakness "Yes, I do. And I want to use it for the better" she informed to the red haired boy "That's why I want your help, now more than ever" she raised her arm "Can I rely on you? Elsword?" he looked at her and smiled gently "Yes" he grabbed her arm "Thank you"

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>Felt like Najenda is a little weak without Suu-san, so I gave her the nasod arm, hope you don't mind :D<p>

Thanks for the new followers!

Also, I changed the name, because I just noticed the big mistake after taking a look at the Elwiki

lwymoisiraslom: Currently I have been thinking about that fic. But since there are too many possibilites I find hard to write a proper story, I think I will need help to decide classes, characters and so. What I know right now, is that the summoning spell can be used with DiE's backstory, maybe I'll write a one-shot about it.

R&R

-Alzef137

**Edit. Changed "Glaive" to "Glave" sorry for the inconvenient**


End file.
